A Hard Day's Night
by Rese1986
Summary: No real storyline or timeline. Just following Matt and Emily after a hard day's work. Or some days, not so hard day's work.


WARNING: This chapter is on the verge of M but most of this story will be rated T. So I changed my rating. If you are a younger reader please skip this chapter. : )

* * *

Matt pulled into his driveway and parked behind Emily's red Jeep. She beat him home again by about two hours. Cheryl had him stay late every day this week to catch up on paperwork he'd neglected. Matt sighed and rubbed his temples before getting out of his car and heading inside. He reached the front door and it opened just as he raised his key to the knob. Emily smiled and pulled him inside, drawing him into a passionate kiss. 

"Mmm I could get used to that." Matt smiled against her lips. Emily kissed him once more then led him to the dining room. Matt stopped short upon seeing a romantic table set for two, candles flickering as the wind created by their moving disturbed the flames.

"Wow…Did you cook too?" Matt turned to his beautiful girlfriend.

"No. But I did order takeout from the best place in town." Emily grinned.

* * *

45 minutes later, Matt lay stretched out on the couch. Emily insisted on cleaning up the few dishes in the sink before she could relax. She finished drying off the last plate then joined him in the living room. Matt turned slightly on the couch allowing her enough room to lie beside him. He wrapped his arm around Emily's waist and pulled her close, letting his leg rest on top of hers. 

"Thanks." Matt kissed the top of Emily's head.

"For what?"

"For dinner. I wasn't expecting that and it was nice to come home to. Staying late every day this week has been rough."

"You do know it's your own fault though. If you would finish all of your paperwork when you're supposed to, Cheryl wouldn't be forcing you to stay late!" Emily smirked at her boyfriend before pressing her body closer against him.

"I thought that's what I had you for." Matt replied enjoying the ease of their banter and the closeness of his girlfriend. Emily laughed and shook her head. The two fell silent for a few moments, just content to be in each other's arms.

"It's only 8:30. Do you want to watch some TV or maybe a movie?" Emily broke the silence.

"Mmm. I don't care. Whatever you want." He answered.

"Matt! Come on. You've said that every day this past week. You pick something for once." Emily turned in his arms, expectant eyes searching his.

"I know this week has been a little bit hectic and we haven't had much alone time. But it's Friday and we don't have to be up early tomorrow. Unless we get a situation of course. We could…you know…" Matt leaned forward and kissed Emily slow but passionately. He had been aching for her all week. By the time Matt got home, both were exhausted and usually fell asleep on the couch for a few hours before waking up and relocating to the bedroom. Tonight though, Matt needed Emily. He needed to feel her body against his. Feel the beating of her heart as he made love to her. Emily ran her fingers through his hair, kissing him with just as much passion. This past week had been just as hard on her. Emily made a mental note to make sure Matt kept up with his paperwork from now on. After a few minutes, they pulled apart for air.

"I think that's the best idea I've heard all week." Emily whispered in Matt's ear. He groaned and pulled her closer yet, resting his right hand on her hip. Emily kissed him once more then carefully stood up and led Matt into the bedroom. She shut off the lights and pulled open the curtains, letting the moonlight shine in.

"Em, what are you doing? The neighbors…" Matt was cut off by Emily's lips crashing into his own.

"They won't be able to see anything. I've just…I've always wanted to make love under the light of the moon. I figure this is as close as we can get without breaking any laws." Emily blushed slightly. Matt knew in that moment, as the moonlight reflected off her skin and highlighted the reddish tones in her hair, that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with this woman. The thought scared him a little bit and he shook his head. Matt turned his attention back to Emily who was now slowly undressing herself. She smiled as she removed the last of her clothing. Matt groaned and moved closer, letting his hand trail across her bare skin. Emily shivered and closed her eyes, tilting her head back slightly. Matt kissed her neck as his hand continued to trail across her silky smooth skin. Emily's breathing picked up as Matt awoke feelings inside her that she'd never felt with anyone before. She opened her eyes and stared into Matt's.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Em." He closed the gap between them as his lips once again found their way to hers. They shared a passionate kiss that left them both reeling. Matt pulled away first and yanked his shirt over his head. Emily ran her hands along his chest and down his stomach, stopping at the top of his jeans. She fumbled slightly but quickly got the belt off. Matt took the hint and undid his jeans before stepping out of them. His boxers came next and then they both stood completely naked, bathed in the moonlight. Matt picked up Emily and carried her the few feet to his bed. He gently laid her down and climbed on top, straddling her hips. Matt reached between them and felt how ready she was. She wanted and needed him. But he was going to take it slow it tonight. Emily moaned loudly as Matt's fingers continued to tease her. Matt kissed his way up her stomach and stopped at her breasts. He took a nipple in his mouth and Emily gripped the sheets as Matt dipped a finger into her at the same time.

"Oh God, Matt…" Emily threw her head back and Matt withdrew his fingers. She was on the edge, Matt could feel it but he wasn't ready for her to release just yet. Emily opened her eyes and grinned. She knew they were in for a long passionate night. And there was no other way either would rather have spent it.

* * *

A/N: Ok so yeah I know I was a little bit cruel stopping there but seriously it's pretty late here and I didn't actually feel like going any further. I hope what I did write was good enough. And this is not a one shot. I will update here randomly. Each chapter will be following Matt and Emily after a hard day's work. 


End file.
